Preschool Maniac
by MiyuFromLotusAcademy
Summary: A great chance was given to Naruto. A long living with orphanage kids. A mystery has to be solved! With Hinata and friends, they’ll soon find it out. A combination of romance, humor, and drama. Parings: SasuSakuNaru More parings in the late chapters!
1. lunch together

:All right! All right! I'm starting a new chapter in life! Let's see the summary… mmm, nice and neat! Hope they all read it!

:By the way, my name's Miyu! Nice to meet you all!

:Once, I started with Fushigi Yuugi but it's not that popular and successful. In this fanfic, I'll give my best! Good luck for me!

:I'm dedicating this fanfic for all kids, kid-lover, kid-like or just simply want to be a kid again! Suit yourself!

:Now, shall we start?

_**Setting:** _This story happens in a modern world, down town in Tokyo. Naruto is around sixteen-in high school.

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Naruto but in this fanfic, no one can stop me from doing it!

* * *

**Pre-school Maniac**

_Lesson 1 : 'Lunch together?' _

* * *

_7:30_

"No! I'm gonna be late again!" Naruto yells as he stumbled across the street. He continues to run hysterically until he can see the school gate.

"There it goes!" Naruto tried to reach the school gate but unexpectedly, the gate starts to close.

"No!" Naruto bumped on it. The school guard said, "Uzumaki Naruto! You're late again! From this minute I will not allow any student to go inside the school campus if he/she is late… Specially you! You should first talk to the principal!"

Naruto huffed. "So do I care! I don't mind if you don't allow me to enter using the gate! I rather use the windows or the walls to enter it! And I don't even care for that clumsy-looking-so old principal!" Naruto started running around the school. Sooner, the school guard finds him on the top of a wall.

"You little-" The guard stopped up. A man from behind said,

"My, my."

Naruto mumble.

_Now, he showed up._

"Naruto, why are you in the top of that wall?" said the 4th Hokage, knowing to be their current school principal.

"There you are!" Naruto shouted as he looks upon the dean. His eyes are burning flame. "How dare you command that I, Uzumaki Naruto, cannot attend school classes?" Naruto's voice echoed. The students from their classrooms come out to view what is happening outside.

"Hey, what's the happening all about?" Choji asked.

"The stupid Naruto again made a scandal outside." Shikamaru answered.

From the second floor window, a pink haired girl is viewing the scene. "That idiot Naruto! He's again shouting at the principal."

"Now, Naruto. Calm down. You may possibly fall from that wall."

"No way! I, Uzumaki Naruto, a sixteen-year-old-boy can't just fall from this stupid wall!"

_Stupid child._

"Okay then. Naruto, if you're not coming down from there, I suggest that you can now go home."

"What!" Naruto was shocked. He doesn't expect that the principal will acquaint with something like that.

Ha… Ha… 

"What!" The principal was startled.

"Ha! Ha! So you're treating me like your servant now? Ha! Ha!"

"Oh, for goodness sake…"

"What! What are you sighing at!" all of a sudden, somebody from outside the school grips Naruto's foot. It was the school guard.

"Now, it's just a piece of cake!"

"What the-" The guard then got Naruto's foot and pulled it downwards. For an instance, Naruto fell.

"Whoa! Nice shot!"

All students from the building laugh relentless, as they have seen how the Uzumaki kid got smack to the ground. Pretty funny huh?

"Huh! How pitiful! The blonde kid is now full of dirt all around!" the guard went all along. The school principal is just standing beside him.

Shut up–you idiot..! 

"Uh-"

Naruto position himself. His forehead had a gash and its pretty bleeding. The students were astounded by what happened.

"This is getting serious…and violent." Neji alleged as he saw the blood dripping from Naruto's forehead.

"You will pay for what you have done to me!"

Naruto dashed towards the school guard. Getting ready for his fist, he punches the guard's face right on his right cheek. He then fell off.

"That's what you deserve! Uh-"

Naruto felt dizzy and fell off in front of the principal. He fell asleep afterward.

"Hm, you need a rest for a while." The principal said.

_12:09_

_What… did just… happened..?_

Naruto woke up. He distinguishes himself laying on one of the clinic's bedroom. He tried to stand but he find his forehead bandaged around.

_Ah, it's so peaceful around here…_

Not now.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sakura dashed towards the laying Naruto.

"Oh, hi there Sakura! How's the physics project?"

"YOU SCUMBAG!"

Sakura laid her head directly in front of Naruto's forehead. Their faces are so close from each other. Naruto thought that Sakura will kiss him, but the truth is, She will use her so-called-forehead power-**THE HEAD BUT!**

"HERE YOU GO!"

_POIIINNNNNNKKKKKKK!_

"OUCH! THAT REALLY HURTS SAKURA!"

Sasuke then showed up from the door. He gazes upon Naruto, holding his forehead and Sakura, shouting at him.

_They both look silly._

"HOW THERE YOU LEAVE US BOTH SASUKE AND I WITH THAT DREADFUL PROJECT! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO MAKE IT TOGETHER-FINISH IT TOGETHER AND-SUBMIT IT TOGETHER! YOU'RE A TOTAL DOPE!"

_But actually, it's a big help! Sasuke and I are the only one's making it together! It's just the two of us! Hearts!_

Sakura is so heated she didn't notice that Naruto's head is bleeding again!

"WHA! SOMEONE! HELP! IT'S BLOOD! WHA!-"

"No one will answer you Sakura. The nurse said a while ago that she would just eat her lunch in the cafeteria." Sasuke finally spoke out of the blue.

_Damn! I thought Sakura is the only one concerned for me and then, this Uchiha-chickened-haired-so-called-mr.-I.Q. is here too! This is just simply irksome!_

Naruto's eyes are turning red-evil as he gazes into Sasuke's velvet iris. As a return, Sasuke had done the same stare to Naruto. Sakura noticed this airless looks and finally, she spokes.

"Hey guys! Why don't we eat lunch together! Since then, we're great teammates! Right!"

"You're just simply correct Sakura!"

..._Except from that chicken-haired being! _

_Shut your smelly mouth, Blondie._

_Bastard!_

_Dope. _

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes are in actual fact burning hell. It's like there signifying each other's words by telepathy.

"Com'on, ah, guyz… Let's eat now. I'm really hungry… He-"

_Just stop looking at me, idiot Blondie._

_Looks like I'm not giving up, chicken hair!_

_Fools..._

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

:Hi there again! Hope you're do' in fine!

:If you examine this chapter, it's not really related compared to the summary. Sure, I'll fix it. It's just the first chapter and I can still fix it up. No need to worry!

:Surely, it's about children and romance but in here, the first thing that happened is an action genre. Weird though!

:Once again thank you for reading guy! Don't worry! I'll update as soon as possible. Deal!

: And don't forget! Please review!

**Signed:**

_sakuramiyu_


	2. love scene

: I'm soooo sorry if I didn't update for a very, very, very, very long time! This chapter makes me a little bit unsatisfied, so I made a new one and it takes me **ages** to finish it! Besides, I'm still attending my graduation practices! How hectic!

: Woah! How adorable! Only one reviewed…! Still, I won't give up this chapter! Try it!

: I'm dedicating this fanfic for all kids, kid-lovers, kid-likes or just simply want to be a kid again! Suit yourself!

**: Let the chapter begin!**

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto… I wish I could!

* * *

**Pre-school Maniac **

_Lesson 2 _: _'love scene'_

* * *

"Wha! What a nice morning awakens me!"

Naruto glimpse as he wake in a Friday morning. He opens the window and breathes the morning breeze.

"I feel alive today…Huh?"

On the next room across he's window, a girl was grooming herself up.

Naruto was mesmerized by the way the girl brush her long pink hair that goes together with a red hair ribbon.

"Wow… isn't she gorgeous?" Naruto signed.

After a minute, he realizes that the girl already noticed that someone is looking at her moves. Naruto's eyes are starting to get a little bit silly because of the pink certain that make the window a little bit moody. The last thing that Naruto saw is the girl stands up, grip on something like a vase and positioned herself like she is getting ready to throw the vase to the next window and…

_**Badum!**_

_Ouch…!_

* * *

"I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to look at you while you… do those things!"

"Shut up."

"You see, I just opened my window and breathe the morning breeze and then I saw you… grooming around!"

"Shut up."

Naruto and Sakura talk to each other as they walk to the town streets.

"Com'on Sakura-chan! Please talk to me!"

"I said shut up! If you open again that sassy mouth of yours, I will not think twice and I will put a machine gun in there!"

Naruto stayed quiet as he put together his two arms and place his tight-griped hands below his chin.

_Sakura is sooo terrifying! She's like a tiger that's getting ready to eat me!_

"And you know what! Because of you, I still need to put together that stupid vase with that non-sticky glue that my mom gave me!"

"But you're the one who thru that vase to me…"Naruto mumbled.

"You murmuring something,**peeping tom**!"

They're about to cross a street. Sakura stopped walking as the stoplight turned red. She holds on to a post and put her forehead against it. She started whispering.

"How, how can you do this to me Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"Not because I'm you're cousin, and my mother, as your aunt Haruno, adopted you, that doesn't mean that you can do this to me. Even if we're like… we're like half siblings and we're in a dorm… away from home in Hokkaido… that doesn't mean that you can peep in me now."

"No Sakura I-"

Sakura suddenly grab on Naruto's orange t-shirt.

"**You know Naruto, the first thing that I will do to you after this school year as we come home together in Hokkaido is to put you in a well and lock it as it happens in the movie 'THE RING'! I'm sooo delighted to do that!"**

"Now S-sakura… calm down…"

Tick

Tick

_Ting!_

The world explodes.

_Ich._

_Ni._

_San…_

The world came back to normal.

* * *

The bell started ringing.

In the principal's office:

"What is the first thing to do if a student has a class in the morning especially when he/she has a final test today?"

"Um…get up early, eat complete breakfast, go to school early and answer all the questions in the exam with confidence." Sakura shivered as she answer the principal's question masterly.

"Good. Now Naruto…what's another meaning for '_indomitable_'?"

Naruto was freak out.

_Shuuugggsh!_

"Why does my question that hard!" Naruto asked the principal loudly. He slammed his hands on the glass table of the principal and made a huge slamming noise.

"How there you say that to me Naruto?" The principal said. He closes his eyes.

"What!"

"Even the smart Haruno Sakura was influenced by your '_always-late' _attitude." The principal said as he stands up and lighted a cigarette. Naruto felt irritated and quit shouting. He chooses to be quiet for a while. Sakura though that he's really mad at being shouted by some kind of damn old freak.

"Not really sir. We just both came late because of an ac-"

"No need for excuses, Haruno. I understand your situation."

"No, that's not the-"

"I dismiss you Haruno. You may now go to your classroom."

"But…"

"I said you may now go."

**Inner Sakura**: _Ahhh! Just let me say something you old slime ball!_

"Yes sir." Sakura finally said and she started leaving the office.

Naruto just put he's head down. He remains silent.

"Now, you and me again, Uzumaki-boy. Proceed to the **Detention room.**"

_Whatever…_

* * *

The bell rang, indicating for a recess brake.

Sakura came to their classroom. No one's around except for one person…

_The raven hair! Heart. Heart.!_

"Um-! H-hi there S-S-Sasuke-kun!" She rattled.

Sasuke is sitting on his chair, remains quiet. Sakura felt something weird in him.

"."

"Why aren't you out eating snacks? The canteen is full by now. You should be in a hurry to buy something to eat!" Sakura came closer.

Sasuke finally said something. He looked directly to Sakura. Sakura was freakening out.

_He's so cute and…boy! I love this handsome guy!_

"I don't have any money to buy."

_How plain._

"Oh my! You should be in the middle of a pain!" Sakura worried, getting closer. An idea suddenly sprout in Sakura's mind.

"I have an Idea!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why don't we eat my food together? I'll share my food with you!"

Silence occurred. Sasuke gave a gaze at Sakura as Sakura expresses her delighted expression as she blushes. Seconds then…

"Forget it. Go away. Leave and eat your snacks. I don't care." Sasuke gave a silly expression on Sakura and slams his head on his table.

Tick.

Tick.

_Thing!_

The world explodes.

Ich 

_Ni _

_San…_

_I feel dizzy… I'm loosing my energy…ha…_

Sakura feel out of balance and began to fall.

"Uchiha… Sasuke…"

"What now?" Sasuke saw Sakura falling. He swiftly made he's action by catching her falling and laying his body on the floor.

At this time, Naruto is escaping from the detention room and making his way to his respective classroom.

"Now Sakura, why don't we eat together? Ha! Ha! I'm so excited to see her in the classroom!" He stumbled.

Sasuke finally catch her and made Sakura's unconscious body fall on him. He put his hands on the left side of his neck and said.

"She's unconscious."

The door suddenly opened and a loudmouth sassy boy said.

"HI THERE SAKURA-CHAN! SORRY ABOUT THIS MO-!"

**BADUM!**

Naruto was icy on what he saw.

"what is this…?"

_A laying Sasuke…_

_An unconscious Sakura on top of him…_

_Both together in this no people area…_

_Making a love scene…_

_Getting ready to do something…_

"Naruto! It's not what you think!" Sasuke warned.

_But I think he won't believe it._

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

: TEEHEE! Hi there again! How's the story?

: I really made this chapter a little bit suspense! Hope you enjoy!

: I'm still working on the real plot but don't worry! It'll be fine!

: See you again everyone and hope you like it! **Pls review!**

**Singed:**

_sakuramiyu_


	3. Blame the not

: Hello everyone! It's Miyu.

: I think no one _really _supports this story. Maybe its because of the parings! Now, I announce you all the official parings!

Parings:

Slight **SasuSakuNaru** in the beginning

**NaruHina**

**NejiTen **

**InoShikaTema**

I'm dedicating this fanfic for all kids, kid-lovers, kid-likes or just simply want to be a kid again! Suit yourself!

**: Please enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto. Everyone's pretty smart to know that's a fact.

* * *

Pre-school Maniac _Lesson 3 : 'Blame the not'_

* * *

_How can they do this to me…!_  
_How can it be Sasuke!_  
_How…how can this happen to me!_

Naruto rushes down the corridor thru the school exit gate. He jumps on the small gate and run unstoppably on the streets. He can't do anything but just cry and cry while running like a bull.

* * *

"What…what did just happened…?" Sasuke thought. He slowly crumpled his right fist. Slowly, he relaxed it and place it on his left shoulder. He made a swift sigh.

He glanced at the unconscious pink-haired girl that is lying still on the floor. He finally cleared his mind and carried Sakura to his chair and made her seat. Sasuke think for a while. He tries to remember what did just take place five minutes ago.

_Naruto, please understand…_

_- _**Flash Back **–

"No Naruto! It's not what you think!" Sasuke Shivered. He felt something was playing fishy in Naruto's mentality.

_He may think that this was a mistake._

"_S-sas-sasu-k-ke…"_

_I hope he understands…_ Sasuke said to himself

"_Sasuke,"_ Naruto finally speack up.

"_What…?"_

"_I…I…"_

"_mph…"_

"_I…hate you!"_

_Naruto runs away. _

"_No! Naruto! Come back! It's not what you think it is! This is a mistake!"_

_Sasuke slams his right hand on his forehead and said this words:_

"_This **is **a total mistake…"_

**- End of Flash Back **–

That stupid blonde kid…

* * *

**-The next morning-**

_CCRRRRINNNNNGGGG! _

The alarm clock rang. It's 8:55 in the morning.

"Ohh gee…it's Saturday. Time to wake up!" Sakura brushed her hair on her forehead. She hates that feeling when her hair was on her forehead. That's why she rather expose it to everybody rather than putting some bangs on it. It makes her feel itchy.

"I think I should be going on a walk."

Sakura sat on her bed for a while. Then she made her bed and started moving around. Before she come out of her room, she decided to face her 6 feet full body mirror to see her self. She's wearing a blue mini-skirt and a white long slived polo with a red heart shape design on it. She is also caring a hand bag, branded 'sprit'. Her hair is simply braded down her back. Finally, she's ready to take off. She closes her door and locked it.

At the main floor of the girl's complex, everyone's busy doing something-just there own businesses. Sakura was walking when she saw the pay phone beside the entrance door. She decided to make a call. She hold the phone, shoot the coin, and dialed…Naruto's number!

"It's busy…" Sakura whispered.

At the park, where people always go and relax, Sakura look for a vacant bench. Afterwards she found a bench that is just near a cherry blossom tree.

_Pretty location._

She found herself comfortable to sit on it and made a huge sign. "What a day!" She look at her risk watch and saw the numbers 9:45.

_I wonder what happened to Naruto. He's not home. He should be awake at around 10:00 or earlier._

Sakura closes her eyes. "What am I so worried about? Silly!" Her cell phone suddenly rang the melody harmonia. She answered it immediately.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"It's me, Sakura." a low voice came out. It's a voice from some male person.

"Oh, it's you Sasuke-kun. What do you want?"

"Have you seen Naruto around?"

"What?"

"You see, I came to his dorm room and his roommates said that he's not home."

"what!"

"One said that he saw Uzumaki Naruto went out of his room caring a hug back pack, like he will go for a long trip."

"You mean…"

"Going away." Sasuke straighten at the right point.

"No way!" Sakura screamed.

"And Sakura, I know why he went away…"Sasuke lowered his voice.

"What do you mean?"

_He go away for you…_

* * *

_**To be continued… **_

* * *

: I miss this place! I'm glad that I did update after along time.

: To tell you the truth, I'm deciding to have a new story that has the language of _Filipino!_ Since I'm a Filipino, I should be aware of using it! Thank you **Fanfiction**!

: Thank you very much for the reviews! I fairly appreciate it!

: Please review!

**Sighed:**

_sakuramiyu_


End file.
